


You Wear My Name Over Your Heart Like It's Invisible

by Arina_Enko, linafilin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Superfamily (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arina_Enko/pseuds/Arina_Enko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/linafilin/pseuds/linafilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Если у тебя уже есть Имя, почему ты не можешь мне рассказать, чьё оно? Я думал, мы лучшие друзья.</p>
<p>Все получают свои Имена, когда им исполняется двадцать один. Тем не менее, это не их собственное имя. Это имя их родственной души. Когда Уэйд Уилсон просыпается на свой двадцать первый День рождения, он опускает взгляд на свою грудь и видит Питер Бенджамин Паркер. Он смотрит на мгновение, потом пожимает плечами, одевается и не думает об этом на протяжении шести недель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wear My Name Over Your Heart Like It's Invisible

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Wear My Name Over Your Heart Like It's Invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584364) by [Eudoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudoxia/pseuds/Eudoxia). 



> Также перевод доступен здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4541954

Все получают свои Имена, когда им исполняется двадцать один. Тем не менее, это не их собственное имя. Это имя их родственной души. Их Amor Fati*. Их Bashert**. Их страсти. Некоторые люди получают уже известные им Имена, некоторые получают Имена, которые они никогда даже смутно не _слышали_ раньше. Никто не может этого объяснить. Но каждый его получает. Некоторые люди даже могут получить то, что зовётся Nom De Mort***. Имя Покойника. (Как Тони Старк. Который проснулся в свои двадцать один с именем Стивена Гранта Роджерса напротив своего сердца и не помнил потом всю последующую неделю. Но это не его история, хотя он тоже в ней присутствует. Немного.)

Большинство с нетерпением ждёт свой двадцать первый День рождения, но некоторые боятся его. Некоторые задумываются о том, встретят ли они когда-нибудь свою родственную душу. (Большинство так делает.) Некоторые, как Уэйд (о ком и есть эта история), равнодушны.

Когда Уэйд Уилсон просыпается на свой двадцать первый День рождения, он опускает взгляд на свою грудь и видит _Питер Бенджамин Паркер_. Он смотрит на мгновение, потом пожимает плечами, одевается и не думает об этом на протяжении шести недель, пока не решает загуглить имя. Ничего не находит, так что он снова забывает об этом. Каждый раз, когда встречает Питера, он замирает на секунду и думает, а что если это он, он, тот самый, но потом, опять-таки, ему _много_ платили, чтобы он не беспокоился, так что…

Уэйду двадцать шесть, когда он встречает Питера, которого он не убивает. Ребёнок — двенадцатилетний сын Тони Старка, Питер Старк. Он стоит посреди комнаты для предполётного инструктажа, сосёт леденец и выглядит как очень недовольный подросток. Уэйд думает, что Железный Человек в качестве отца именно к этому и приводит. (Серьёзно, ребёнка только представили публике, когда ему было около двух, а потом — бам, не более чем тремя годами позднее его отец пропадает на три месяца, его дядюшка Обби оказывается идиотом, и потом его папа провозглашает себя первым супергероем со времён Капитана Америки. Черт, Уэйд тоже бы свихнулся.)

Тем не менее, в этот момент мини-Старк свирепо смотрит на своего папу, и Уэйду скучно настолько, что он намеревается вышибить себе мозги. Папаша-Старк говорит какой-то идиотский бред, и мини-Старк усмехается и выходит из комнаты.

И так оно действительно есть. Уэйд возвращается к своим обычным делам, а Мстители — ещё одна группа, которая игнорирует и иногда терпит его. Уэйд полностью списывает со счетов и мини-Старка тоже, потому что, ну, большинство детей — идиоты.

Всё заканчивается тем, что он снова каким-то образом встречает ребёнка три года спустя (также из-за Мстителей). Он топает по одному из геликарриеров ЩИТа и практически сбивает ребёнка с ног.

— Чёрт, малявка, смотри, куда ты… ох, садишься, — заканчивает он нескладно, потому что, честное слово, он слишком много раз спотыкался о детские ноги. И не то чтобы ребёнок прятался.

Тем не менее, мини-Старк пристально смотрит на него, будто он не может поверить, что и правда видит одетого в красное придурка ростом шесть футов два дюйма с парой отполированных катан за спиной. (Которым он определённо является. Уэйд знает, насколько чертовски привлекателен его костюм.)

— Да-да… Ох, простите, — мини-Старк приподнимает свои ступни, ёрзает, а потом укладывает голову на свои колени.

Уэйд решает оставить ребёнка здесь, но он не может заставить себя пошевелиться, потому что малыш выглядит больным. Типа, по-настоящему больным.

— Ты-ы-ы-ы… в порядке?

Мини-Старк прочищает горло, кивая.

— Да-да. Я в порядке. Вы можете… сейчас вы можете уйти.

Ребёнок снова смотрит наверх, пробегает рукой по своим взмокшим волосам, а потом прогоняет Дэдпула прочь.

Так что Уэйд уходит, но он реально не может избавиться от ощущения, что ему следовало что-то _сделать_. Так что, когда видит Капитана Америку, он рассказывает блондину, что его пасынок, типа, бьётся в конвульсиях или что-то вроде этого вниз по коридору где-то там, и герой, мать его, убегает.

«Работа сделана», — думают его выноски.

А потом Человек-паук.

Уэйд сразу же становится фанатом. Он основывает фан-клуб и всё прочее. (Более того, только он и жёлтая выноска, но он почти уверен, что белая выноска, в конце концов, присоединится к ним, и он, вероятно, сможет втянуть в это и Боба из Гидры.)

К сожалению, каждый раз, когда он просит Спайди об автографе, паутиноголовый отказывает. Это довольно удручающе.

Когда Питера Старка похищают, Уэйд планирует попытаться хорошо себя зарекомендовать, спасая ребёнка. (Которому уже семнадцать, на самом-то деле, но всё равно, Уэйд не видел его с тех пор, как споткнулся об него, когда был в ЩИТе. П-ф-ф.)

Мини-Старка поймали на движущемся поезде, очевидно, и Уэйд должен похвалить похитителей за их оригинальный ход мыслей. Но Уэйд непреклонен, потому что _Человек-паук_ не такое уж и большое дело. _Чёртовы роботы_ , на самом деле, совсем другое дело. Они большие, и их сложно уничтожить, и им хорошо удаётся наносить ему удары. (И даже если Уэйд _исцеляется_ , ему всё ещё чертовски _больно_.) Когда он, наконец, порубает себе путь сквозь роботов к людям, охраняющим мини-Старка, он просто измучен, и большая часть его думает, где папаша-Старк и ма-мерика.

Когда он прорывается сквозь последнюю дверь, мини-Старк примотан цепью к стулу, который, кажется, прикручен болтами к полу. На самом деле, согласно более подробному осмотру, стул определённо _прикручен_ болтами к полу. А потом Уэйд видит лицо мини-Старка.

— Блять. Ты в порядке, малыш?

Мини-Старк слабо кивает.

— Всё замечательно, конфетка, — бормочет подросток, что впечатляет Уэйда, который уверен, что его лицо — мешанина из крови и синяков.

Уэйд замечает наручники вокруг запястий мини-Старка.

— Что они с тобой сделали? На видео, которое они прислали папаше-Старку, сказано, что они вернут тебя нетронутым, если он заплатит выкуп. И я был полностью уверен, что он его заплатил. То есть, у него определённо достаточно денег, чтобы заплатить. Там было не так уж и много. И мне как бы интересно, где он, чёрт возьми, есть. Ты думаешь, он появится, чтобы спасти своего единственного ребёнка, и… ЁБАНЫЙ ГОСПОДЬ БОГ, ОНИ ЧТО, БЛЯТЬ, ПРИВАРИЛИ ЭТИ НАРУЧНИКИ К ТВОИМ ЗАПЯСТЬЯМ? Я бы смог сколоть их о землю, но рука мини-Старка не настолько длинная. Я, блять, не вижу шва, и они слишком плотно прилегают к коже. Ты, чёрт возьми, видишь здесь кнопку «НАЖАТЬ ЗДЕСЬ, ЧТОБЫ РАССТЕГНУТЬ»? Нет? Тогда прекрати задавать тупые вопросы!

Уэйд слышит хихиканье и, когда он поднимает взгляд, мини-Старк _не видит_ этого.

— Что-о-о-о?

— Вот… — мини-Старк останавливается и изо всех сил пытается взять себя в руки. — Маленькие… маленькие отверстия с двух сторон. Нажми на кнопки одновременно, и замок откроется. Это технологии Старка. Украденные, но всё ещё…

Уэйд закатывает глаза и, на самом деле, не слишком верит мини-Старку, но он смотрит и убеждается, что с двух сторон наручников есть два маленьких отверстия. Уэйд хватает свой набор отмычек и пытается разомкнуть левую часть, как пуля прошивает его бедро.

— Мне следовало бы похвалить тебя за то, что ты убил мох роботов, незнакомец, но ты зашёл слишком далеко, — говорит женщина, стоящая в дверях, прежде чем медленно зайти в луч света в комнате.

Уэйд, _чёрт возьми, понятия не имеет_ , кто она такая, но у неё рыжие волосы, и она выглядит смутно знакомой.

Неважно.

— Крутая история, но я собираюсь закончить спасение мини-Старка, так что не могла бы ты отвалить?

Кажется, ей не нравится эта идея, потому что в это же время она стреляет ему в живот.

Мини-Старк спрыгивает со стула и пытается обойти его, чтобы проконтролировать Уэйда, но его наручник не достаёт. Уэйд может почувствовать кончики его пальцев на своём плече, но его внутренности всё ещё сращиваются, так что они сидят, хотя эта леди объясняет свои планы и то, почему она мстит папаше-Старку через его сына.

(Оказывается, что она кто-то вроде бывшей любовницы папаши-Старка, и она была весьма огорчена тем, что папаша-Старк усыновил мини-Старка вместо того, чтобы завести с ней ребёнка, но также, по-видимому, и тем, что она была похищена группой мутантов, а потом Стокгольмский синдром и что-то про льва, ведьму и платяной шкаф, или, может, Уэйд просто перестал слушать. Просто ты никогда не знаешь, что со всем этим делать.)

Когда она заканчивает, она обращается к своим мышцам, но к этому времени Уэйду уже лучше, так что он просто разбивает их лица.

«Эй!»

Когда он заканчивает, с его катан капает кровь, но никто не умер, так что Уэйд решает, что он получает пятёрку с плюсом по теме «Не оживающие существа».

— Готов уходить? — спрашивает он мини-Старка.

Подросток кивает с того места, где он согнулся, пытаясь избавиться он наручника. Но его рука дрожит, и, матерь божья, нет времени использовать инструменты правильно, так что Уэйд просто подходит и отшвыривает их от руки мини-Старка.

— Позволь мне.

Наручник легко расстёгивается, и Уэйд краем глаза замечает бледный, очевидно тонкий, вертикальный розовый шрам через всё запястье мини-Старка.

Уэйд решает не упоминать об этом и просто доставить подростка домой.

Конечно же, как только он оказывается в башне Старков (и проходит через все виды осмотров папаши-Старка и ма-мерики), Уэйд говорит об этом родителям мини-Старка. И так как у Уэйда нет какого-либо чувства такта, он просто выпаливает это:

— Мини-Старк когда-то пытался покончить с собой?

Они воспринимают это не так, как он ожидал, оба родителя мини-Старка кажутся достаточно обеспокоенными, так что это убеждает Уэйда, что с подростком всё будет в порядке, поэтому он уходит.

Тремя ночами позднее он сидит на крыше и ест буррито, когда Человек-паук приземляется рядом с ним.

— Спайди! Что такое, мой любимый паутиноголовый?

Уэйд бы продолжил, но Спайди на самом деле садится рядом с ним, и герой кажется задумчивым, так что Уэйд предлагает ему тако из своей сумки.

— Спасибо, — говорит Спайди, хотя он ещё не ел, он просто играет с обёрткой. — Я… я хотел поблагодарить тебя. За то, что спас Питера Старка.

Уэйд скрипит зубами. Он честно забыл, что мини-Старка зовут Питер, но он забывает об этой мысли, потому что Спайди всё ещё говорит.

— И я хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты никого не убил в процессе. Это… это много значит для меня, то, что ты… что ты сделал это для меня.

Уэйд не помнит, когда его последний раз благодарили за что-то другое, кроме убийства людей. Так что всё, что он говорит, это отмазка:

— Никаких проблем, Спайди.

И после всего этого кажется, что Человек-паук очень хочет провести с ним время.

Это странно. Уэйд также ловит себя на мысли, что он хочет провести время с мини-Старком. Он, правда, не знает, почему, но с тех пор, как он спас подростка и увидел тот шрам, он… Он не хочет, чтобы подросток совершил самоубийство, и из-за этого он чувствует себя ответственным, потому что он увидел след, который не видел никто другой. Так что он решает быть новым лучшим другом мини-Старка.

И, удивительно, но мини-Старк, кажется, не ненавидит эту идею.

Конечно же, подросток спрашивает, какого чёрта Дэдпул делает на его кухне, выпекая блинчики в пять утра, и, честно говоря, Уэйд только что закончил сражаться со скучным преступником вместе с Человеком-пауком, и он хочет чёртовых блинчиков!

— Но почему в пять утра, Уэйд? Я пытался уснуть, но ДЖАРВИС сказал, что кто-то вломился внутрь. Тебе повезло, что родители не дома, в ином случае ты мог бы быть мёртв, — мини-Старк потирает глаза, когда заканчивает. Подросток заходит на кухню и, вместо того, чтобы сесть за барную стойку (как, думает Уэйд, сейчас делают подростки), мини-Старк сворачивается калачиком на полу в углу возле плиты и быстро засыпает.

Уэйд не прекращает разговаривать только потому, что мини-Старк спит. Он рассказывает спящему подростку всё о ночи со Спайди и о своём дне, который свёлся к спасению котят с деревьев. В какой-то момент он останавливается, застигнутый врасплох подёргиванием мини-Старка. Сковорода в одной руке, лопаточка в другой, и он пялится на Питера Старка, который одет в серый свитер, который ему велик, и пижамные штаны Капитана Америки. Подросток выглядит крошечным и хрупким, и Уэйд видит край шрама, выглядывающего из рукава в том месте, где его рука лежит напротив лица. Шрам светлый и розовый и выглядит глубже там, где он добирается до ладони мини-Старка.

Уэйд думает, когда и почему наследник состояния Старков попытался отнять у себя жизнь.

Ему приходит в голову слишком много причин.

Так что после того, как заканчивает печь шесть дюжин блинчиков, он поднимает мини-Старка и относит его обратно в кровать. Или сделал бы это, если бы он знал, какая комната принадлежит мини-Старку, так что вместо этого он кладёт его на диван, который выглядит наиболее удобным среди всех, что он смог найти, а потом валится на пол.

Когда Уэйд приходит в себя, он чувствует запах разогреваемых блинчиков и…

— Смородиновый сироп? Ты ешь мои блинчики со смородиновым сиропом? Как ты мог, мини-Старк? Это просто… просто святотатство! Блинчики Дэдпула можно есть только с настоящим _кленовым_ сиропом. Всё остальное — просто…

Но мини-Старк прерывает его.

— У меня была аллергия на кленовый сироп, когда я был маленьким. Мне, честно говоря, сейчас он не нравится, так чт…

ЧТО? Как тебе может _не_ нравится кленовое _что-либо_?

Так что всё заканчивается тем, что Уэйд проводит день, пытаясь заставить мини-Старка съесть что-либо с кленовым вкусом. Кленовый сироп определённо выше всяких похвал, но кленовое печенье и кленовые глазированные орехи тоже неплохи. (Уэйд заканчивает тем, что делает около пятнадцати разных штук и вынуждает мини-Старка попробовать их все. Он обещает принести больше кленовых штук позже.)

Оказывается, быть лучшими друзьями с мини-Старком чертовски замечательно. Это веселье иметь биллионы долларов без необходимости зарабатывать хоть что-то из них. И быть лучшими друзьями с Человеком-пауком тоже чертовски замечательно! Герой только говорит ему заткнуться в половине случаев, и однажды его даже обняли за то, что он никого не убил!

Также были и провалы, охренительно неудачные. Типа папаши-Старка и ма-мерики, которые пялятся каждый раз, когда они поблизости. (Что бывает, на удивление, нечасто. Очевидно, папаша и мамаша были обычно где-то далеко на других миссиях, навязанных командировках или на Малибу в других строениях Старк Индастрис. Также очевидно, что оно не всегда было так. Однажды мини-Старк сказал, что папаша-Старк брал его раньше с ними, но потом, в шестнадцать лет, его приняли в университет, и он сказал им, что о нём не стоит беспокоиться. Ещё более очевидно то, что многие друзья мини-Старка, скорее всего, были за границей в школах-пансионатах или всё ещё в старшей школе.

— Ты знал, что мини-Старк дружил с Гарри Осборном? — спрашивает жёлтая выноска однажды.)

Единственным преимуществом того, что они со Спайди — друзья, было то, что он умел замолкать, а потом исчезать в ночи. (Но вид его задницы всегда того стоил. Серьёзно? _Эта задница_.)

Месяц спустя Уэйд странно разочарован тем, что мини-Старк звонит ему однажды вечером, чтобы сказать, что они вынуждены отметить свои планы устроить марафон игр на Xbox.

— Гарри вернулся из школы-пансионата, и мы хотим встретиться и провести время вместе.

Уэйд может расслышать сожаление в голосе мини-Старка, но большая его часть, будто ему снова восемнадцать, хочет встряхнуть его раз и навсегда. И, возможно, Уэйд _околачивался_ рядом с мини-Старком слишком часто…

Или нет.

Так что Уэйд надевает свой лучший наряд поверх своего костюма, хорошенькую яркую кепку и решает немного попреследовать мини-Старка и его друга. Он не слишком старается быть неприметным, всё-таки, это мини-Старк отменил их планы и лишил Уэйда занятия на весь вечер. Так что он следует за двумя подростками в парк, вниз по реке, в маленькое бистро, которое совсем не продаёт мексиканскую еду, к старому пассажу, а потом всю дорогу к Кони-Айленду.

Это похоже на свидание.

И эта мысль терзает шрамы Уэйда, как если бы кота гладили против шерсти, оставляя затем спутанный мех, мучающий чёртовы нервы всех.

Потому что Питер не имеет права быть на свидании с _кем-либо_! Он должен играть в видеоигры с Уэйдом, и всё, что хочет Уэйд, это подойти к ним, забросить Питера себе на плечо и сказать Гарри- _чёртовому_ -Осборну, чтобы он свалил, потому что Питер принадлежит _Уэйду_.

И эта мысль _пугает_ Уэйда. Потому что Питер Старк не _его_. _Питер_ не его. Питер _не_ его. Не его Питер. Не Питер Старк. У кого-то другого написано _Питер Энтони Старк_ над сердцем. Всё, что есть у Уэйда, — это _Питер Бенджамин Паркер_. Кем бы он, мать его, ни был.

Уэйд быстро уходит. Уэйд возвращается в свою квартиру. Уэйд вешается.

Проходит несколько часов.

— Срань господня! Срань господня. Срань… Блять. Блять. Дерьмо. Ох, фу-у-у… Уэйд? Уэйд!

Уэйд полностью уверен, что его обняли. И что его положили на пол.

«Странно».

Особенно то, что последнее, в чём он был уверен, это то, что он был привязан к балке за шею.

— М-м-мини-Старк? — голос Уэйда всё ещё хриплый из-за верёвки, но его взгляд достаточно ясный для того, чтобы разглядеть верхушку непокорных каштановых волос Питера, лицом он уткнулся в его грудь. — Что ты… здесь?

Питер поднимает на него взгляд и глухая оборона, в которую он иногда уходит, не скрывает того, что он плакал.

— Это… Трогательно…

— Заткнись. Я не плакал, — начинает Питер, но трясёт головой. Он снова садится, одна рука всё ещё на груди Уэйда рядом с плечом. Он зарывается рукой в волосы, потом стаскивает очки и кладёт их в карман.

— Я звонил тебе, — говорит он, — после того, как мы с Гарри распрощались. Ты не ответил, и я начал переживать, потому что ты всегда отвечаешь. Так что я пришёл к тебе, а ты был… был… Чёрт возьми! Уэйд, то, что ты _можешь_ убить себя, совсем не означает, что тебе _следует_ это сделать! Блять! У меня неделями будут кошмары, Уэйд!

— Прости, — бормочет Уэйд, поднимая свою маску на лоб. Мгновение он потирает глаза, а потом решает проигнорировать следующий вопрос, который Питер обязан задать. Который, конечно же:

— Почему?

— Как твоё свидание с Осборном-младшим? — Уэйд садится и идёт на кухню. Буррито, ему нужны буррито.

— Это не было свиданием! — вопит Питер позади него.

Уэйд напевает:

— Потэйто, томэйто!

— В этом нет совсем никакого смы-ы-ысла!

Но Питер следует за ним и запрыгивает на барную стойку, чтобы посмотреть, как Уэйд готовит. Он рассказывает о не-свидании, о них, посещающих любимые места, о переживаниях Гарри о его отце, Нормане, который умирает (или что-то вроде того), и о глупой бывшей девушке-супермодели Гарри.

— Я хочу кусочек, — вдруг говорит Питер.

— Нет. — Но когда Уэйд смотрит на него, он удивлён тем, что Питер ещё не свалился с барной стойки, так как подросток наклоняется, чтобы преодолеть четыре фута между ними. — Мой буррито. Ты ходил на Кони-Айленд.

— Но тогда я не был голоден! Я сто лет не ел.

Уэйд смотрит на него пристально. Он смотрит на свой буррито. Он смотрит на надутые губы Питера. Он смотрит на свой прекрасный буррито. Он смотрит на холодильник.

— Сделай себе сам, — решает он.

Это, на самом деле, чертовски смешно, что до Уэйда так долго доходит, что Питер Старк и Человек-паук — один и тот же человек. Он узнаёт это случайно.

Уже так далеко за полночь, что даже ближе к рассвету. Но им двоим нет до этого дела, они лежат на большой двуспальной кровати Питера, и Уэйд играет с его запястьем. Он осторожен, потому что не хочет увеличить шрам, но он изредка потирает его своим большим пальцем. На ощупь он не такой, как его собственные шрамы; мягче, новее, разве что немного грубое ощущение, где он близко к запястью.

Питер лежит на спине, смотрит телевизор, его голова свисает с кровати. Изгиб его шеи отвлекает, так что Уэйд возвращается к его руке. Питер ростом около пяти футов десяти дюймов, так что его не удивляет то, что его руки немного меньше, но его удивляет (всегда) то, какие они чертовски мягкие. (Серьёзно? Питер — учёный, он всегда работает в лаборатории с папашей-Старком, но его руки похожи на шёлк: гладкие, бархатистые, бледные, лишь только слегка тронутые загаром.) В сочетании со светом от телевизора и светом, что пробивается сквозь окно, кожа выглядит как фарфор. Особенно в сравнении с изувеченной кожей Уэйда.

Уэйд скользит ладонью по тыльной стороне ладони Питера, выравнивая их пальцы. Он сворачивает его руку в кулак, и Питер позволяет сделать это. Он разгибает пальцы, и пальцы Питера следуют за ним. Он сгибает его мизинец, его безымянный палец, средний, указательный и большой. Он расслабляет их в том же порядке. Он делает это всё быстрее и быстрее, но скоро ему надоедает. Он сгибает только средний и безымянный пальцы Питера, а потом оттягивает его ладонь.

— Пиу-пиу!

Слышится небольшой тихий шлепок, и Уэйд смотрит на потолок, где видит небольшую свисающую паутину.

— Хм.

Питер рядом с ним застыл. Уэйд полностью уверен, что ему, возможно, следует тоже быть напуганным, но он не спал уже тридцать шесть часов. (Уэйд только понял, что его единственный друг всё же Человек-паук.)

— Ты Человек-паук втайне тот всех, Пити? — Уэйд встаёт, сгибает руку Питера так, что он может смотреть на его ладонь. Он снова оттягивает ладонь, и всё заканчивается тем, что его лицо покрыто паутиной.

Уэйд падает с кровати, выкрикивая проклятия из-под паутины, и, к тому времени, как он освобождается, Питер не может не хихикать.

— Хэ-э-эй! Почему ты не сказал мне? — надувает губы Уэйд, его подбородок лежит на кровати. — Разве я не достоин доверия? Разве я не доказал это ещё на поле боя?

Питер снова начинает смеяться.

— Нет, нет, нет… Дело не в этом, — он закатывает глаза и по-армейски ползёт к Уэйду. Питер рассеянно достигает его и играет с рукавом тенниски Уэйда. — Когда мои родители узнали, они заставили меня пообещать никому этого не рассказывать.

— Как долго…

— Около года до того, как они узнали.

— А шрамы? Или это отверстия для паутины?

Питер на мгновение прикусывает губу.

— И то и другое. Мне было шестнадцать. Только что поступил в колледж, моя подруга Гвен не разговаривала со мной, а моего дядю Бена убили. Папы и Стива не было в городе. Мне не с кем было разговаривать. ДЖАРВИС вызвал парамедиков. Он отправил роботов папы, чтобы восстановить давление. Я бы не выжил, если бы не способность исцеляться благодаря укусу паука.

Уэйд уставился на него долгим взглядом; внутренний диалог с самим собой так же был каким-то вялым. Затем он тянется к кистям Питера, убирает их у него из-под головы и смотрит на тонкие бледные шрамы.

— Что ж, я действительно рад, что он жив, — Уэйд говорит сам себе, и, прежде чем успевает подумать об этом, кратко и нежно касается губами каждого шрама.

Между ними возникает небольшая связь, но она исчезает ещё до того, как Уэйд успевает что-либо предпринять.

Питер притягивает руки к себе и говорит:

— Я очень устал. Ты останешься на ночь?

Он спрыгивает с кровати и убегает в ванную.

Уэйду стоит уйти. Он чувствует, что ему действительно нужно уйти. Правда. Но вместо этого он запрыгивает на кровать, загребает себе большое удобное стёганое одеяло и зарывается в подушках.

Забравшись на кровать, Питер некоторое время смотрит на Уэйда.

— Ты не можешь никому рассказать об этом, — серьёзно говорит он. — Уэйд, я имею в виду, ни душе. Или мои родители, вероятней всего, убьют тебя. Окончательно.

Уэйд протягивает руку.

— Поклянёмся на мизинчиках, Питерок-пирожок.

Кажется, что после этого всё то напряжение, которое, поначалу, Уэйд даже не заметил, спало.

Через шесть месяцев Питеру исполнится двадцать один, именно тогда он спрашивает Уэйда о его Имени. Что странно, учитывая, что они дружат вот уже четыре года.

Уэйд пожимает плечом и говорит:

— Я не знаю. Имею в виду, да, у меня оно есть, но я никогда не обращал на это внимания. Это всего лишь имя. Оно у меня уже, чёрт, четырнадцать лет, а я до сих пор не встретил этого человека. Может, я как Капитан Америка! Может, меня заморозят во льдах, и я не встречу его ещё семьдесят лет! — он улыбается, но Питер не выглядит довольным.

— Я просто… — начинает молодой человек. — Я просто не хочу получить Nom De Mort. Это… Я не уверен, что переживу это.

Уэйд пожимает плечами и откусывает ещё кусочек тако.

— Не переживай ты так, Пити. Это всего лишь имя.

— Это не… Это не просто имя, Уэйд, — смеётся Питер и присаживается, толкая плечом Уэйда. — Это же моя вторая половинка. Это как воля небес, тот, кто будет дополнять меня. Это не просто имя. Это… моё Имя.

Уэйд насмехается:

— Никто не может дополнить тебя, кроме тебя самого, Пити. Имя — это всего лишь кто-то, кто подходит тебе лучше всего. Как цветовое колесо. Я имею в виду, как, скажем, ты — красный. Красный цвет, но не такой яркий. Ты — красный. И зелёный не дополняет тебя, потому что тогда ты станешь коричневым, не красным. Но зелёный сочетается с тобой, Питер. Вы станете похожи на Рождество. А не на какую-то странную мешанину. Поэтому не переживай насчёт Имени. Мёртв, значит мёртв. Прими то, что от тебя тут ничего не зависит, и двигайся дальше. Ведь если этот человек мёртв — то, вероятней всего, вы никогда и не встретитесь. Черт, моё имя похоже Nom De Mort. Но я не позволяю этому как-то отразится на мне. Я никогда его не встречал, и, возможно, никогда не встречу, и это факт. Такова жизнь.

Питер уставился на своего друга, он не мог поверить, что Уэйд только что сказал самую мудрую вещь из тех, что он когда-либо слышал. Нервный смешок вырывается наружу.

— Ты иногда говоришь такие бессмысленные вещи, а потом просто берёшь и начинаешь разглагольствовать на такие умные темы, как сейчас.

Уэйд выдаёт ему широкую, до ушей, улыбку.

— Без проблем, Пити.

Но через полтора месяца Питер спрашивает снова. И через три недели после этого, а затем ещё через неделю. Это жутко бесит Уэйда. Потому что неважно, как долго он будет пялиться на те три строчки, гласящие _Питер Бенджамин Паркер_ , они никогда не превратятся в _Питер Энтони Старк_. Хреновая шутка. Уэйд никогда не заботился о других так, как он заботится о Питере, но, чёрт бы его побрал, это _не его Имя_. И через несколько месяцев Питер проснётся с чьим-то именем над сердцем, и Уэйд знает, что Питер будет искать этого человека, ведь он сам так сказал.

— Я хочу знать этого человека. Кто бы это ни был. Даже если он мёртв. Какая-то сила считает, что он достаточно особенный для меня. Как минимум, я в долгу перед этим человеком, я должен его найти и узнать, кто это, — сказал он однажды.

Уэйд берет нож и выковыривает часть с надписью _«Бенджамин Паркер»_ так, что остаётся только _Питер_ , и это ощущается так правильно, всего на несколько секунд, пока его кожа не отрастает заново. И часть Уэйда безмерно зла на Питера за то, что он постоянно вспоминает про Имя, и за его двадцать первый день рождения. Ощущение как от пощёчины — то, как этому радуется Питер, а Уэйд просто… Уэйд просто знает, что станет ещё больнее после того, как Имя появится. Ничто не будет как прежде. Вселенная докажет Уэйду, что ничего хорошего он не заслуживает, и уж точно он не заслуживает _Питера Энтони Старка_.

Остаётся один месяц и три дня до двадцать первого дня рождения Питера, когда он наконец-то ( _наконец-то_ ) начинает волноваться.

— Я… Я не уверен, что все ещё хочу получить Имя, — однажды ночью шепчет Питер, пока они смотрели повторы на диване Уэйда. — Я не… Я не хочу, что бы знание того, кто моя вторая половинка, предопределило всю мою оставшуюся жизнь. Я просто… — он ёрзает, подсовывая ногу под бедро Уэйда. — Я хочу иметь возможность любить того, кого я выберу. А не того, кого мне выбрала вселенная.

Уэйд пожимает плечами, непонятная ему смесь надежды и отчаяния горит у него в груди.

— Так не волнуйся об этом. Но Питер тяжело вздыхает и тянет смятое под ним одеяло, накрывая им лицо.

— Это не так просто, Уэйд. Я… Я вообще не хочу этого Имени. Я просто… Я просто хочу… — Питер медленно опускает ткань вниз, напряжённо глядя на Уэйда. Затем, быстро двигаясь, оборачивает одеяло вокруг плеч и внезапно оказывается, что он сидит на коленях на диване возле Уэйда и смотрит на наёмника так, как на того не смотрели с того раза, как он последний раз умер.

— Ты сбиваешь меня с толку, Пити.

— Извини, — шепчет Питер, а затем его губы прижимаются к губам Уэйда, и в голове Уэйда происходит короткое замыкание.

А затем губы Питера отдаляются, и мозг Уэйда снова начинает функционировать.

— Не то чтобы я, — облизывает губы Уэйд. — Не то чтобы я не оценил этот жест, но что…

— Я не хочу, чтобы какие-то высшие силы указывали мне в кого можно, а в кого нельзя влюбляться. Я хочу… Я хочу тебя, Уэйд. Всего тебя. Я… Я люблю тебя.

Уэйд не может решить, он оскорблён или рад, но он точно уверен, что он весь сверкает (не обязательно из-за Питера; голоса внутри его головы тоже ведут себя слишком громко). Уэйду не хочется стать временным увлечением из-за волнений на почве приближающегося двадцать первого дня рождения. Но, как говорят, дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят, поэтому он кладёт руку Питеру на затылок и притягивает того для поцелуя (это также помогает уйти от ответа на всю ту чушь, что Питер только что наплёл).

Питер стонет, и это странным образом действует на Уэйда. Поэтому он протягивает вторую руку и кладёт её Питеру на бедро, притягивая и усаживая молодого человека к себе на колени, накрывая одеялом буррито и все остальное.

Питер стряхивает стёганое одеяло, освобождая руки. Он проводит своими мягкими красивыми ладонями вверх по рукам Уэйда, по широким плечам, вверх по шее и двумя руками обнимает лицо наёмника. А Уэйд… Уэйд чувствует, как сильно Питер наслаждается возможностью прикоснуться к нему. Это… слишком.

Уэйд отстраняется и ждёт, пока Питер откроет глаза.

— Что?

— Ты же всё ещё будешь уважать меня утром?

Питер закатывает глаза и бросает злой взгляд, но всё же улыбается, поэтому Уэйд улыбается ему в ответ.

— Я даже сейчас тебя не уважаю.

— Оу, ну, Пити!

— Заткнись и поцелуй меня, или я тебя ударю. Поэтому Уэйд засовывает все волнующие его мысли куда подальше, (приказывает голосам в голове нахрен заткнуться) и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы заставить Питера забыть об Имени, которое ну никак не _Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон_.

Это вихрь. На какое-то мгновение Уэйд теряется в Питере, а когда приходит в себя, Питер уже полуголый лежит на его кровати (что впечатляюще, ибо начинали-то они на диване).

— Фак, малыш, ты… — но Уэйд отвлекается, ведь теперь у него есть возможность прикоснуться к каждому дюйму прекрасного тела Питера. Двумя пальцами он проводит вниз по маленькой ложбинке между грудей Питера, вниз по животу, обводит пупок, а затем просовывает руку вниз и грубо обхватывает Питера за таз.

Уэйд не может удержаться и оставляет засос на груди Питера. Его кожа такая мягкая, бархатная и тёплая в отличие от языка Уэйда, и он поцелуями прокладывает себе дорожку до одного из сосков Питера. Бока Питера горят в руках Уэйда, а его штаны и нижнее бельё как раз на пути к тому, чтобы Уэйд снял их.

— Питер необычайно красивый, да?

— Уэйд…?

— И вот как он оказался голым в моей постели.

— Уэйд.

Уэйд хихикает. Но теперь, когда вся одежда Питера снята, у него появилось ещё больше мест, чтобы исследовать. Например, нежная кожа с внутренней стороны бедра. Или его стопы, или кожа под коленом, или _его задница_. Господи Иисусе, Уэйд умер и попал в рай, потому что задница Питера просто…

«Готов полтора доллара отдать за это зрелище».

«Ага…»

Возможно, Уэйду тоже стоило снять свои штаны. И взять смазку и презервативы. Но сначала Уэйд соскальзывает с постели, щипает Питера за бедро, а затем утыкается лицом в сгиб бедра. Уэйд проводит языком у основания члена, он горячий и твёрдый, и просто восхитительный, и Уэйд почти уверен, что он идеальный, ведь, почему бы и нет? Питер весь идеальный. Он даже идеально помещается у него в горле. Это заставляет Уэйда задуматься, как бы он ощущался внутри него самого, но это уже в другой раз.

Или позже ночью.

Уэйд не требовательный.

Когда Питера начинает трясти, и он ногтями оставляет полумесяцы на плечах Уэйда, он решает отстраниться. Он встаёт, стягивает с себя штаны и боксёры и идёт к тумбочке, чтобы взять смазку и презервативы.

Он возвращается в положение между ног Питера, снова проводит рукой вниз по его бедру и вынужден спросить:

— Это нормально? Если мы займёмся сексом? Нормально?

И Питер понимает. Понимает, почему Уэйду нужно спросить и почему ему _так_ необходимо получить ответ (это было сложно, но, на самом деле, Уэйд рассказал ему о… обо всем).

— Да, Уэйд, — и он берет двумя руками лицо старшего мужчины и заставляет посмотреть ему в глаза. — Да, — с полной уверенностью говорит он, — давай займёмся сексом, Уэйд.

Уэйд снова целует Питера, медленно и расслабленно.

— Да, — шепчет Уэйд.

Уэйд медленно растягивает Питера, несмотря на то, что знает, что кто-то другой уже сделал это до него, но он хочет, чтобы этот момент стал особенным (и, честно говоря, он жутко увлечён звуками, которые издаёт Питер и как напряжённо сгибается его спина, и его руки сжимают простыни и… правда, Уэйду, возможно, стоит надеть презерватив до того, как он кончит от одного вида Питера).

Так что Уэйд натягивает презерватив и медленно входит, и, хвала любому богу, который только услышит, ведь Питер такой горячий и узкий, и чертовски идеальный: в том, как его бедра ощущаются напротив бёдер Уэйда; в том, как его руки скользят под футболкой Уэйда; в том, как его губы ощущаются на шее Уэйда.

Это слишком; слишком идеально. Это заставляет Имя на груди Уэйда, _гореть_.

Затем Питер кончает, горячая струя ударяется об обнажённый пресс Уэйда и приземляется на грудь Питера. И только один вид этого заставляет Уэйда потерять контроль, а в добавок к звукам и ощущениям… И внезапно Уэйд сильно сжимает руку, оставляя синяки на бедре Питера и, сдерживая стон, кончает.

После, он вытирает их обоих. Засыпая, Уэйд притягивает бедро Питера к груди и позволяет руке аккуратно расположиться прямо над сердцем Питера. Прямо там, где через месяц появится Имя героя.

За две недели до дня рождения Питер спрашивает:

— Почему ты никогда не позволяешь мне увидеть его?

Они лежат в постели Питера, голые и покрытые капельками пота. Ну, не считая надетой на Уэйда серой футболки (которая тоже влажная от пота).

Уэйд пытается игнорировать вопрос.

Но Питер настаивает:

— Если у тебя уже есть Имя, почему ты не можешь мне рассказать, чьё оно? — Мягкими пальчиками он проводит сверху по футболке, лаская Имя через хлопковую ткань. Питер поднимает глаза и надувает губы. — Я думал, мы лучшие друзья.

— Почему, Пити! — Уэйд делает вид, что он оскорблён, тыльная сторона покрытой шрамами руки ложится на его лоб. — После всего этого я думал, что мы большее, чем лучшие друзья. Ты знаешь, как ввести девушку в заблуждение!

Питер смеётся, но качает головой:

— Конечно, мы большее, чем просто друзья.

— Мы как любо-о-о-о-овники?

Питер перебрасывает ногу через бедро Уэйда и садится на живот наёмника. Он наклоняется, чтобы оставить поцелуй на потрескавшихся губах Уэйда.

— Да. Но ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Я… Я хочу знать, чьё это имя… кто это должен был быть. — Питер медленно надавливает на Имя. — Я… ревную.

Уэйд ловит Питера за кисть и притягивает её, чтобы поцеловать ладонь.

— Не важно, чьё это имя, Питер. Этот человек ничего для меня не значит. А ты значишь.

Питер все ещё дуется, но Уэйд смотрит на него возбуждённо и проводит языком от кисти до локтя.

— И твоя ревность и _рядом_ не будет стоять с той, которую почувствую я, когда ты получишь _своё_ имя.

Питер фыркает и бормочет:

— Ага, конечно, — а затем наклоняется за медленным поцелуем.

Уэйд знает, что Питер родился седьмого декабря в 1:37 (знает, потому что спросил). Поэтому когда он смотрит на часы седьмого декабря в 1:36, он кладёт руку на сердце Питера и не может вынести той мысли, что чьё-то чужое имя появляется на коже его любовника, пока они занимаются сексом.

Когда Уэйд просыпается, Питера уже нет, и Уэйд пытается убедить себя, что это к лучшему.

Уэйд не видится с Питером _или_ Человеком-пауком на протяжении двух с половиной недель. Он проводит это время, устроив марафон «Golden girls», поедая буррито странного происхождения, будучи мёртвым или рыдая в ванной.

«Заткнись».

«Походу мы просто стали очередным временным увлечением».

Поэтому когда Уэйд слышит стук в дверь, у него даже нет желания пойти и открыть. Но он идёт в надежде, что тот факт, что он одет только в трусы и чёрную майку, заставит посетителя уйти.

Но это Питер.

Питер, который кажется взволнованным, робко улыбается и выглядит так, будто не спал последние семнадцать дней. В руке он сжимает большой толстый конверт из обёрточной бумаги.

Уэйд пристально смотрит на него, одна рука сжимает дверную ручку, другая расположена на дверном косяке (это заставляет его предплечье выгнуться, что не ускользает от взгляда Питера. Хорошо).

— Чего тебе? Сегодня Рождество. У меня есть места, где можно убить, и люди, которых можно увидеть, — это выходит похожим на рифму, что ещё больше бесит Уэйда.

— Эм… — Питер прочищает горло, и Уэйд ненавидит себя за то, что всё ещё считает привлекательным этот его румянец на щеках. Молодой человек проводит рукой по волосам, прежде чем расправить плечи. Он протягивает конверт и говорит: — Посмотри на это.

Уэйд так и делает. Но он не берет его из рук Питера и не открывает его.

— Зачем? Чтобы ты снова меня оставил? Уходи, Питер.

Уэйд резко дёргает кистью, в попытке захлопнуть дверь, но Питер ловит её и неуклюже входит в квартиру.

Он бросает конверт Уэйду в грудь, что создаёт громкий звук удара. Наёмник с трудом ловит его.

Питер выглядит пьяным.

— Твою мать… посмотри на это, Уэйд! — А затем он начинает расхаживать взад и вперёд, стягивая перчатки. — Итак, я проснулся со своим Именем. Я был жутко озадачен и испугался, поэтому я _сбежал_. Как чёртов _трус_. Потому что я подумал «А вдруг они облажались. Может _судьба облажалась._ Или ты мне солгал. Может, ты просто _трахался со мной, Уэйд_ ». Но потом я вспомнил — _имена не меняются_. Мой дядя Бен умер с _девичьей фамилией_ тёти Мэй на груди. Поэтому я подробней это изучил и _Имена. Не. Меняются_. Они остаются теми же, что были даны при рождении (что является большой проблемой для трансов, но все же…). Поэтому я подумал: «Почему же ты мне _не сказал?_ » А затем я понял — ты же не _знал_! Поэтому я пошёл к папе и спросил его о моём усыновлении, но он мне ничего не рассказал и спросил, почему меня это интересует, и, _ты себе даже представить не можешь_ , как это сложно, получить распоряжение суда на выдачу твоего свидетельства о рождении! Или какие-либо другие документы, касающиеся усыновления! Особенно когда сам _Тони Старк_ приказал запечатать и похоронить их! Но я должен был показать их тебе до того, как снова смогу увидеть тебя для того, _чтобы ты_ знал. _Чтобы ты_ знал, почему я тогда сбежал и почему я был так растерян и… и… Пожалуйста, Уэйд. Пожалуйста. Открой его.

Только вот Уэйду не _хотелось_ открывать этот Конвертик Пандоры. Потому что его содержимое либо разобьёт его бедную маленькую душонку на мелкие кусочки, либо… либо… второй вариант ещё хуже. Намного хуже.

Но когда он смотрит вниз, его руки трясутся, как чёртовы листья на ветру, и он сдаётся. Он не может выдержать этот отчаянный, но с толикой маленькой надежды взгляд, которым Питер смотрит на него, поэтому он разрывает печать на конверте и вынимает толстую пачку документов.

Первая половина — это юридическая тарабарщина, детально расписывающая о правах посещения ребёнка биологическими родителями или семьёй и всякая чепуха, наподобие этой, но затем что-то бросается ему в глаза:

_Имя ребёнка: Питер Бенджамин Паркер_

И затем Уэйд быстро просматривает бумаги.

_Биологический отец: Ричард Аллан Паркер_

_Биологическая мать: Мари Кэтрин Паркер (урожд. Фитцпатрик)_

_Приёмный родитель: Энтони Эдвард Старк_

А затем Питер снова заговорил:

— Мои биологические родители умерли через два года, как папа усыновил меня. Они были агентами ЦРУ и не могли заботиться обо мне. Моя тётя Мэй проходила курс химиотерапии и тоже не могла взять надо мной опеку. Но Ричард был другом моего папы, поэтому папа предложил усыновить меня. А затем они умерли, и что же… Но папа всегда заботился о том, чтобы у меня были хорошие отношения с моими тётей и дядей, так как они мои единственные живые кровные родственники. Но я…

— Покажи мне его, — прошептал Уэйд. Он чувствует слабость, как будто его голова отделяется от плеч. Он роняет бумаги на пол, тяжело садится на подлокотник своего дерьмового дивана и наблюдает за тем, как Питер неистово кивает.

Питер стягивает с себя своё пятнистое пальто, затем темно-зелёное худи, затем шарф, потом он хватает сзади три своих рубашки, и Уэйд закрывает глаза.

Он слышит, как ткань падает на пол с мягким «фвамп», но не хочет смотреть. Не _может_ смотреть, ведь что, если… что, если это всего лишь какая-то большая хорошо продуманная шутка? Что, если космос всего лишь сыграл свою самую злую шутку именно с ним? Что, если Имя над сердцем Питера вовсе не его?

— Уэйд?

«Дерьмо! Когда он успел подойти так близко?!»

Питер берет лицо Уэйда двумя руками.

— Посмотри на меня, — говорит он настолько мягко, настолько нежно, что Уэйду хочется заплакать. — Пожалуйста… Посмотри на меня. Посмотри на моё Имя.

Питер опускает руку на сердце Уэйда, и Уэйд, наконец, открывает глаза.

И, черт, слезы! Эти маленькие предатели!

Однако Уэйд смотрит не сразу. Он всматривается Питеру в лицо, смотрит на его больше карие глаза и на эти привлекательные розоватые губы и затем… _затем_ … он смотрит и…

— Хм.

Потому что прямо над сердцем Питера написано его Имя. Имя Уэйда.

_Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон._

Уэйд трёт его большим пальцем.

— Оно не мажется, значит это не Волшебный Маркер.

— Ну ты и задница, — Питер бьёт его по плечу.

Уэйд двигается, заворачивает Питера в свои объятия и утыкается носом в шею своей второй половинки.

— Черт, малыш.

Питер так же крепко обнимает его.

— Могу я его увидеть?

— Что?

— Твоё Имя? Моё имя. На тебе?

Уэйд почти что отказывает, ведь это то, чего он избегал четырнадцать лет. Его Имя. Но все же, кому как не _Питеру Бенджамину Паркеру_ увидеть его? (Это тот, который в итоге оказался _Питером Энтони Старком_. Тот, который оказался его _второй половинкой_. Ну и чертовщина.).

Уэйд тянет за край майки, вверх и через голову и швыряет предмет одежды через комнату.

Питер некоторое время смотрит, а затем поднимает руку и проводит по части _Бенджамин Паркер_. Он наклоняется и целует часть _Питер_.

Уэйд кладёт руку на щеку Питера и поднимает голову молодого человека вверх. Он оставляет поцелуй на таких мягких губах Питера.

— Пойдёшь со мной в кроватку?

— Черт возьми, да.

— _Уэйд_.

(И если Уэйд проводит всё время в постели, целуя, облизывая и лаская Имя Питера — _его_ имя — то Питер, как бы то ни было, наслаждался этим.)

(И пусть даже они забыли про Рождество, но какая разница. Папаша-Старк и ма-мерика могут подождать.)

 

 

*Amor Fati — любовь к року

**Bashert — судьба

***Nom De Mort — имя покойника


End file.
